


Endless Journey

by Hanayame



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, travelling, tried to make it non-romantic, used my own country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayame/pseuds/Hanayame
Summary: After Mika and Shu having work in Switzerland for some reason, they travel to another country nearby to relax a bit while spending time together and exploring the sights in it's capital city.Made for Valktober's second week. The prompt I used was travelling.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Valktober 2020





	Endless Journey

„What a filthy city.” Shu said while furrowing his brows as he looked around in the train station they just arrived. „And crowded too. Almost as much people live in Paris, as in this whole country and it’s less still crowded. Here the vulgar masses are concentrated in this place, apparently. We are going home, Kagehira.”

„Nhhhnn Oshi-san, not so quick!” Mika grabbed on the shirt of the pink haired male as he turned in the direction of where the train tickets were sold.

The place they were standing was nowhere else, the capital city of Hungary, Budapest, to be more precise one of it’s train stations. How they got there to a place in the middle of nowhe… Europe?

Let’s go back in time a bit to get to know that.

********************************************************************************

Mika and Shu were having a work in Switzerland, and when they were done, Shu was in acceptable mood, so Mika suggested travelling, since he wanted to see more of the world, as Shu does, to be able to stand next to him as his equal.

„You choose this time.” Shu said briefly. Mika’s eyes gleamed up.

In truth he was planning it secretly to visit some European countries with Shu. There was one he knew Shu would never go by himself, but in truth, if he ever visited it, he would enjoy it. As small as it was, and as dirty it could be - well, just like every other, since they all had their less well-kept places, that could make the whole country notorious from it- Hungary was a beautiful country with breath-taking landscapes and mesmerizing architecture from centuries ago. Moreover, it sounded like the word hungry. He had the perfect excuse to mention why he chose that, without Shu ever knowing about the truth behind it.

„Mhhmmn Then, let’s go ta Hungary! It sounds like hungry and ’m kinda starvin’ now.”

Shu looked slightly displeased, but couldn’t disagree, since he was the one who let Mika choose.

Thus, after grabbing some food, they were on their way to Hungary. While Shu wanted to travel by airplane, Mika suggested train, since it made the journey longer, and they could catch up with the events in each other’s life that’s been going on while they were apart.

After long hours of travelling, when the sun was about to set, they arrived in Budapest. This takes us back to our starting point.

********************************************************************************

Shu was obviously displeased, but if he didn’t want to sleep on the train, there was no going back, he needed to find an accommodation.

Next day, he thought, his first thing will be to book tickets, and fly back to Paris. This trip was a foolish idea from the beginning. However, a part of him believed in Mika, so he, even if only a tiny little bit, but wanted to think it’ll be worth going on sightseeing the next day. First, they needed to find the hotel he found via internet. He has never been so irresponsible before in his life, to not book a hotel room, so he was lucky that he could find a room for the two of them.

This luck however ran out when they realised they were two introverts, none of them speaking English or knowing the place, so when they wanted to get in the taxi that they found quickly the driver only said a brief „Jó estét!” – good night, as they looked it up later- to them, they got scared, and got off.

So they were just standing there, still in the train station. It was getting late. In the meantime they searched up the address, so that they could show it to the next taxi driver, however no matter how much they waited, no taxi came.

„Kagehira, it seems, we have no other choice…But to use the subway.”” Shu sighed disheartenedly „

“Nhhmmn Oshi-san, are ya sure ‘bout it? What ‘f someone recognises us? We gotta wear sunglasses or somethin’ to hide our faces.”

“We will be fine, just let’s move quickly, I don’t want to spend another minute standing in the same place.”

They went to the ticket machine, which again contained no language they knew, but somehow succeeded to get the tickets that they needed to validate when they arrived at the metro station.

A slightly unfriendly looking middle-aged man - probably a security guard, or someone who was making sure, nobody uses the metro without a ticket - was waiting for them, to do so,while they were bickering about the usage of the machine, and the line started to be longer and longer behind them. In the end the man reached out his hand to ask for the tickets, and they gave it to him, so that he can do what he needs to and they can be done.

The metro was crowded, and not as quick as Shu thought it would be, but it wasn’t the only thing that didn’t go the way he wanted. Finally, when the person standing in front of it got off, he looked at the digital platform that showed the stops.

They were going the wrong way.

It was so lame, he didn’t want to admit that he made a mistake, not in front of Mika even after everything, not now. But he couldn’t help it. Without a word he pulled on the younger male’s clothes, sent a piercing gaze to him, then looked towards the door. They got off.

Shu felt lost. He sat down to the closest place he could, and buried his face to his palms.

“Oshi-san, ‘re ya okay? Heeey Oshi-san?! Did we… got lost?” He sounded a bit scared.

Shu was scared too, not for being lost, for Mika thinking he is lame. He has been in much bigger places, and never mistook the directions, yet now, of all times.

“We… got into the wrong subway.” He admitted.

Mika bent down to meet the level of his gaze. His eyes curiously searched for Shu’s, and when their gaze met, he smiled at him.

“’’ts okay. We just need ta get on the right one an’ go to the place we have ta be.”

His words were the best comfort Shu could have ever asked for.

Mika saw him at his worst before, yet he still wanted to be cool in front of him, but he failed this time. As much as it pained him, he couldn’t sit there thinking about it forever, they needed to reach the hotel.

As they walked out from the station just to walk in back on the other side of the street for the right metro, going to the other direction, they could see how the lights of the city went off in the meantime, giving an ethereal vibe to it. Unfortunately they couldn’t enjoy it too long, maybe next day.

This time they took the right metro, so after a long-long journey they arrived at their accommodation.

********************************************************************************

In the end the place they stayed at wasn’t that bad, though Shu didn’t really care about it, the stories Mika told him kept his mind busy enough so that he didn’t want to complain because of the…lack of comfort. He has already been in less comfortable places with Mika, including… no, especially the younger male’s apartment.

That incident made a rift between them that was still slowly closing and they hoped, during this trip they would be able to close the distance that appeared between them because how they lived apart. This is why Shu didn’t complain until some time before daybreak, when the sky turned into white, just listened to Mika’s stories, and told some of his own.

When the first rays of light entered the room, Mika jumped up, and ran to the window.

„Oshi-san, look! The sun is risin’! Hehehe we talked a lot, ain’t we? ’m sorry Oshi-san, I ruined yer beauty sleep, but ’t was a lotsa fun.” His smile was wide as he turned.

The sun rose behind him with a great radiance. For a moment, Shu thought that he looked like an angel appearing in front of him. No, in truth Mika was his angel. The one who brought salvation to him, and he wanted the trip so badly, yet…

„Kagehira, I’m sorry. I know you were looking forward to this trip, yet I wanted to cancel it just because of some inconveniences. Let’s get some sleep then let’s explore this city.

Thus, they went to sleep. They found themselves soon in dreamland, probably, because it’s been a long day, but strangely they couldn’t feel it as they were telling stories.

********************************************************************************

Some time later, after finally waking up, when the sun was already high in the sky but all still radiant nevertheless, despite it being the middle of autumn, usually chilly there, they took off to their sightseeing trip.

The first place they visited was a spa in the hillier side of the city, Buda. That side was famous for having thermal baths, and it was a good relaxation to visit one.

The cultural differences were shocking to Mika at first. He couldn’t understand why was everyone wearing swimming suit, but Shu, who was already used to western culture- especially after living in France- told him the reasons, so he could enjoy the bath without being concerned too much about looking like an outsider. People still stared at him though, for looking like a doll. 

„What a rude mass of people.” noted Shu, when he noticed how Mika wass concerned about the glances he got because of his fine features. „Let’s go! We have already soaked enough in this lukewarm water dirtied by the mob.”

He has always found public baths unpleasant because the people getting in probably weren’t all clean, especially in the western countries where they didn’t have to clean themselves before. He put off with it for Mika, but now when he started to feel unpleasant too, Shu was sure, it was time to leave. With exaggerated gestures, he stood up, taking Mika’s hand and leading him out.

Their next stop was the parliament, then a church, in the end they could still squeeze in a palace to visit, just to make the most of their day. This sounds like a tight schedule, but since there wasn’t much to see in these places, or much that was shown to them, and they were relatively close they finished surprisingly quickly.

  
After walking this much without taking breaks they got hungry, so they stopped at a local bakery, where Mika bought some croissants while Shu was waiting outside. The pink haired male looked at the bakery product when the other gave it to him. He sized up that croissant, as if to fight with it mentally, just because something wasn’t right. It’s color was alright. A bit underbaked, but edible. It’s texture for touching was acceptable too. Maybe its weight was the problem. It was just all too heavy. He sent the croissant some menacing looks, that made Mika gulp loudly, and hold on with eating his own. Then he bit into it. He felt a strange sweet flavour spreading in his mouth. He almost dropped his croissant.

„It’s filled with some cocoa cream? Why? Why are they ruining this heavenly bakery product with something all too sweet?”

„Waaaahh! Cocoa?” Mika enthusiastically spoke up then bit into his own food. „’s yummy. Oshi-san, if ya don’t wanna eat it, give it ta me, I gonna take care of it gladly.”

„Non!” he pulled the croissant closer to himself as if to protect it. „I’m eating it, I was just surprised. To think it’s a tradition here to sell such things. Or maybe you didn’t notice the unfilled one. How foolish of you. Non! Rather how foolish of me to even think, you would ever know what is written there. Not even I can read this language. It looks like a language that Tenshouin would bring with himself from straight out the hell. Now something disgusting came to my mind.” He clearly looked somehow angry, sad, dissatisfied, well, the mixture of all, and Mika didn’t fail to notice it, so he pulled his chair closer to Shu’s then hugged his arm.

„Nhhnn, Oshi-san, ’m sorry ’m not that smart or anything, I dropped m’ brain somewhere but I can clearly see yer not doin’ good. Do ya hate this place so much?” He looked at Shu with puppy eyes, sadness reflecting in his mismatched colored eyes, which were like fine marbles. This made the violet-eyed male’s thoughts shift from his demons to the angel in front of him.

„It’s not as bad as I first thought.” He admitted briefly. ”I probably would never came to like it, but their buildings are splending, and the city has a unique vibe to it.” In the end he didn’t feel bad at all, but maybe it was the magic of his unitmate being present.

„Mhhm…Yes, yes! And the scenery is pretty, ain’t it?” So ya don’t totally hate it?” His puppy eyes gave Shu no way to disagree. He just couldn’t.

„If I have to choose, I’d say I don’t hate it.” There was it, the truth. Now all he could do was to brace himself for Mika’s reaction. He deserved a scolding for being dishonest as ever.

„Yay! Ya know, in truth… I kinda prepared fer comin’ here. I thought ya would prolly find this place awesome since it looks pretty an’ all, but ya would never visit it by yersef.” He let go of Shu then stood up. „Let’s go on a walk if ya are done with that croissant then!”

He finished up quickly, so that they could be on their way, alongside the river that separated the city, only the bridges keeping the parts together. It gave a sense of nostalgia to Shu since there was a river in Paris too, that cut the city into two lovely parts, which were not as distinguishably different geographically as in Budapest, in case.

For being october, the weather was mild, as they walked, and the sun was setting down, painting the river alongside them into vivid orange, as it flowed down ever so calmly. A light breeze was blowing too. What an ideal setting. Shu looked at Mika.

He was grateful for the blessing in his life, the younger boy meant. As for his feelings the didn’t sort them out yet, it could have been a strong friendship, but no, it was definitely more. Maybe it was love. Of course, it was love. He loved Mika. However, he wasn’t sure if it was for like towards a family member, for the saviour of his life, for his soulmate, something platonic, and steady, or maybe romantic. It wasn’t the time to decide either. They had all the time, there was no need to rush it. But… still…

He reached for Mika’s hand. The dark haired boy just flashed a bright smile at him, and took his hand, but then wondered:

„Oshi-san, ya sure ’ts fine if ya took m’ hand? People can see us, ya know, even if it’s a far away place, they can know us.” While Mika was right, he didn’t want to let go of him, so…

„Kagehira, it pains me to say such a thing, but for now we are not that widely known overseas, despite having some work to do.” He started the lecture, but then Mika’s puzzled looks, then his anxious glances behind them made him stop.

„Nnhhnnn Oshi-san? ’m not that sure. Look.” He pointed at the girl behind Shu, who was half-secretly taking pictures of them.

Shu looked at the girl furiously, but she didn’t get scared. She waved at them.

„You are Valkyrie, right?” she asked.

„Yes we are, so what?'' The pink haired male’s tone was cold as ice. He was wary of strangers, and that girl was unnecessarily friendly.

„I’m glad I met you. I never thought I’d ever see you in a place like this. I love your music guys, I hope I can hear it a lot in the future too.” Her smile was bright and genuine. She must have really loved their music. Shu froze a bit. He regretted being that rude before.

„We gonna do our best! Thank ya fer yar support! Nice to meet ya too!”

„Sorry, I took a picture of you two, because I needed to show it to my friends, since they wouldn’t believe me, but I can delete it, if it bothers you much.”

Shu had an inner debate. He just needed to say to delete it, and no one would have seen him and Mika holding hands, no possibilities of scandals, or anything, but it might have made her sad. So in the end… before he could answer, the girl spoke up.

„Umm… it’s fine.” She shoved the picture to the boys. „It can’t be seen that you are holding hands, I made it sure.” What an awfully nice girl. It was as if she read their thoughts. „I mean, you are idols, right? Even if you two are not lovers, just soulmates, or whatever relationship you have, it can lead to bad rumours, right? But you should have your private life.”

„Nhhhmm, yes. I agree. Oshi-an we should ’ve used sunglasses to hide our identity. We would ’ve looked freakin’ cool!”

The girl just laughed then hit the delete button, then without any further words, she left. Shu panicked a bit, but in the end, they haven’t done anything harmful, just enjoyed their time together. He didn’t notice, he never let go of Mika’s hand, in fact he grasped it even more tightly now. They were definitely lucky that the girl wasn’t a lunatic. He was sure, Valkyrie had crazy fans out there. Probably not as much as Undead, since they were more artistic, but it was impossible not to have.

At that moment it didn’t matter though. He faced Mika, looking straight into his amber and lapis lazuli colored eyes. The boy slightly blushed due to his stare. Or maybe because of the weather that got chilly.

„Let’s go back to our accommodation.” Shu suggested, then they started to walk, towards the ever so slowly hiding sun.

Still hand in hands.

The temperature was dropping, but the warmth radiating from both their entwined hands, and from their heart kept them away from feeling cold.

They both know, they didn’t have much time to just enjoy being together, so they didn’t want to miss even a moment of it. Even if they had an entire story before them, that they will be weaving eternally.

Together.

Since their journey has just began.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading it!  
> This is the first fic I post here, and the first I wrote about Valkyrie, so I admit, I was both nervous and excited about how it'll turn out, so I hope you liked it.  
> I'd like to thank again to everyone who helped me with it, either with some corrections, or pre-reading it, to make sure, it's useable. You all were a great help!  
> If in any way I happened to be too harsh towards Hungary, I'm sorry. I live there, so I chose it, to make it more realistic, and so that I won't feel sorry for it that much if I say mean things.  
> Anyways, for first try I wanted to make a fic that isn't too romantic, but builds on their bond nevertheless, so that even people who don't ship them can read it, I don't know if I succeeded, but hope so.


End file.
